


Out of Candy

by LonelySparrow



Category: One Direction
Genre: Candy, Halloween, M/M, Oops, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySparrow/pseuds/LonelySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passing out candy and suddenly Harry and Niall are getting hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. I feel weird enough about this so please don't show to one direction or any other persons related. Thanks.

Harry can taste the chocolate on Niall’s tongue. It’s dark chocolate with a hint of crème filling. He guesses Milkway and mumbles as much against Niall’s neck. He’s got one hand around Niall’s waist and the other on his bum, holding him up and pressing him against the wall. They were supposed to be passing out candy but there was just something about the look Niall gave Harry when he closed the door to the last little princess and her ninja turtle companion that sent them both in the direction of the hallway.

“Watching you with little kids, Haz. Fuck.” Niall mumbles against Harry’s mouth, back muscles taught against the wall, “You’re so good with them. Such a sweetheart. ‘Gonna make a good dad. A sexy dad. God, Hazza. Why are you so sexy? S’ridiculous. It’s warped how turned on I am right now.” 

Niall’s babbling sends Harry into a fit of giggles.

He slips a massive hand beneath Niall’s shirt. The moment his cool fingers hit Niall’s fevered skin a loud moan slips from his lips. They groan into each other’s mouths and Harry can’t take it. He’s backed away from the wall, holding Niall up now with just his own strength. They maneuver out of their t-shirts and Harry has somehow managed to get Niall down to just his boxers. He slips a hand beneath the waist band of Niall’s boxers and touches the soft skin there. Niall’s shaking his head and gripping at Harry like he’s going to float away.

“God, Haz. Now. Now Haz. I can’t. Can’t wait.” He’s shaking his head and Harry slips a hand around him. Niall’s flushed across his chest, glistening in the half-light coming from the stand-up lamp by the door. 

Harry’s stroking him slowly, his rough hands sliding through the pre-cum and grating gently across the soft skin along Niall’s dick. Niall’s moans are so loud in Harry’s ears, his pants hot against the skin of his neck.

“Shh, baby, shh. Someone will hear,” Harry tells him softly, planting a kiss beneath Niall’s ear and sliding his lips across his jaw. Their lips connect in a hurried kiss, tongues rolling across each other. 

“Faster, please,” Niall’s whining. Harry shakes his head. He knows he’s being cheeky. He knows he’s going to be punished for this later, but it will be worth it.

Harry works his hand at the same slow pace and Niall’s suddenly too hot all over. It hits him like a freight train. Washing over him in waves and he’s spent. His legs shake where they’re clamped around Harry’s waist and he rests his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. Harry takes Niall’s weight gladly, holding him through the tremors.

“You little shit,” Niall mumbles against his tanned skin, voice cracking, “I shouldn’t do you now. I should make you wait until later.”

Harry can feel his dick straining against his boxers, a wet patch trying to form, “No, Niall, please.”

Niall grins against Harry’s lips and slips his hand down Harry’s boxers, pulling his dick out. He drops to his knees and licks his lips obscenely. Just as those peach lips are about to touch the straining head of Harry’s dick, the doorbell rings.

Harry watches a mischievous glint flash across Niall’s bright blue eyes. He groans and shakes his head furiously, curls sticky and bouncing against his forehead.

“No, please.” He begs.

“C’mon, Harry. I can’t let the poor little kids go away without candy.” Niall’s quickly standing up and pulling on his pants. Harry stares at him forlornly, hands coming up to cover his eyes and mask his growl. The doorbell rings again in the background. Niall whips his jumper back over his head and checks his appearance in the mirror on the wall. He fluffs his hair, wipes the sheen of sweat off his brow, and picks up the candy bowl.

Harry’s standing in the hallway, dick straining against him and leaking. He’s whining in the back of his throat.

“Sit on the couch, Harry.” Niall demands and Harry feels his dick twitch as Niall tells him what to do.

Harry grabs his shirt and jeans from out of the hallway and carries them to the couch. He flops down, thinking about taking care of it himself.

“Don’t even think about it!” Niall shouts back when he hears a soft moan echoing in from the living room, “I’ll make you wait twice as long!”

Harry lets out a loud huff of a sigh and hears the door open. He hears children giggling and growling and candy being plucked from the bowl as Niall’s soft voice compliments their costumes. Harry lies back on the couch and muffles a groan into the crease of his elbow.

The door shuts with a snick and the air shifts in the room. Harry’s head is still buried in his arm, so he doesn’t see Niall remove his boxers and sink down onto Harry’s lap. He lets out the loudest groan yet as Niall leans forward and whispers in Harry’s ear, “We’re out of candy, babe.”

Harry pauses, breath leaving his lungs in a whoosh.

“Good,” Harry whispers against Niall’s lips.


End file.
